


chained.

by cl3rks



Series: dark paradise. [2]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: ((im pretty sure)), Burning, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fire, Gender Inclusive, M/M, Other, Reader is treated like an animal tbh, Reader-Insert, depictions of blood, depictions of violence, no pronouns used, this is bad and dumb and i havent written for him in over a year!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: You were given a job, and you didn't fail... but you tried to run.





	chained.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes! this is odd idk it sucks i havent written for this dish soap bitch in a while.

It had been some time since your mutation had been fully adopted by your body, your brain moving far more rapidly as it somehow understood the fears and dreams of people around you without a single toe being dipped into their minds.

“Interesting,” you said softly, sitting with your legs in a crisscross form on top of the table you’d grown accustomed to being on. “I hear whispers of… trees.”

Ajax wasn’t behind that window, anymore. He stopped visiting after a while, leaving you there. Angel told you, a bit begrudgingly as she escorted you between labs for testing, that he came in while you slept. She mentioned that he thought it was easier to study a subject when their mouth wasn’t running a mile a minute, spitting out insults – or something like that. 

Your place on the steel table had become warm overtime, never losing that nice feel. At night it got chilly, but so did the whole warehouse. You heard a soft click and looked up at the window, raising an eyebrow as you expected to see Angel making sure you were on your table, chain locking you to said-place, but it was a man in a suit. Your raised eyebrow furrowed into its opposite, your eyes meeting the man’s as he stared at you. 

He was talking to someone who was out of view of the window. You heard a crackle of the intercom and saw the man hold the microphone to his lips. “Hello, [Name] – I am here to speak to you of a job opportunity.”

You continued to watch him before rolling your eyes and looking away, bored with the prospect.

“Give him a listen, love.” You heard that voice that you hadn’t heard in so long over the intercom and you nearly broke your neck to look back at the window. Ajax was standing there, dumb, smug face staring at you with his hands clasped behind his back. “It’s something you’d like.”

Turns out it was. The man, you didn’t know his name, offered you a job in some type of intimidation. You didn’t have to hurt anybody, just kind of follow them and make them feel uneasy. 

The man bought you a few new pieces of clothing, something better than the light gray sweatpants and t-shirt you’d been upgraded to from the checkered gown. You got to spend time breathing fresh air outside of the filthy warehouse, but you made a mistake – you’d tried to run.

You’d gotten far but the men who had been your “handlers,” of sorts, chased you down in a matter of minutes. You’d dodged down an alley and was trapped at the end, realizing you’d chosen the wrong narrow space to push yourself down. When you were sent back to the warehouse, the man you had employed you said you had done a good job – but you needed discipline, in which Ajax just stared at him and asked _what he expected, exactly?_

You were wild, after all. A person _forced_ to mutate.

You spat at Ajax as Angel dragged you back to the table-room and you screamed upon seeing some poor soul slouched off the edge of it. Angel looked to where you were screaming and struggled to get you chained back to it, the crusted blood on the cuff made you start flailing, tightly squeezing your eyes shut at the horrific sight of a mangled young man. Dried stains where blood once ran – how long had you been gone? Surely, not too long… this must’ve occurred just after you’d left.

“I don’t want it!” You screamed, kicking out as Angel wrapped an arm around you. Your skin started to sear, your ears visibly smoking as Ajax suddenly came through the door. You opened your eyes, screaming still – fire coming from seemingly nowhere, possibly the trail of blood – as Ajax stuck his hands out, attempting to calm you. “Get back!”

“Now, if you keep acting like this-“

“That thing needs discipline… needs to be taught to behave before they can go out and do a job for me again!” The man from before shouted over your screams, the fire licking further across the grimy, wet floor. Angel dropped you, moving away from you as Ajax attempted to approach. “Chains, damn it! Get them!”

“Back off!” Ajax shouted back at him, blue eyes angry and icy. He turned back to you, hands up as a sign of reassurance and surrender as flames licked slowly around him, but never touched him. “I don’t want to hurt you, and clearly, you don’t want to hurt me.”

You sneered slightly, the fire going upwards to toy at his long, white coat. He chuckled as the edge burned, a black spot now there as he quickly put the tiny flame out. You realized a stench had risen and looked over, the young man’s body was… you felt bile rise in your throat and struggled to stand, body moving quickly, but not fast enough, apparently. 

You went to dart past Ajax, but he clotheslined you with his muscular arm, knocking you back and forcing your head to hit the table. You heard what sounded like a fire extinguisher being used on you and around you, hot skin rapidly cooling down as the surface area did the same. Your eyes blinked slowly, eyes attempting to adjust as you felt something trickling down the back of your head. 

You watched Angel come into your peripheral vision, hands grasping the cuff on the end of the chain, locking it around your ankle as Ajax crouched beside you. He tilted his head, petting your head for a moment before tucking some hair behind your ear.

“Next time, love, I’ll go out with you.” His grin was sick, though you figured he meant it reassuringly, though his grins rarely came off that way. “Make sure you don’t get into any trouble.”

You blinked into darkness as you felt weightless, Ajax lifting you up and onto the table after you heard the wet thud of something hitting the ground. You didn’t have the energy to throw up, your body rejecting the thought in favor of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> YIKES! this SUCKS


End file.
